


Before I go

by Melime



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-01
Updated: 2016-03-01
Packaged: 2018-05-24 01:40:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6136921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam's last night on Earth before she starts her journey to the Jovian system.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Before I go

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Português brasileiro available: [Antes que eu parta](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6136930) by [Melime GreenLeaf (Melime)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime%20GreenLeaf)



> Written for the [femtropebingo](http://femtropebingo.tumblr.com/), fusion. The universe used for this fusion is that of the sci-fi manga Planetes (プラネテス) by Makoto Yukimura.

Sam twisted her wedding ring in her finger, still not used to it. The next day, her journey to the Jovian system would start, and she would leave her whole life behind.

“You should sleep, we’ll have to go to the airport early tomorrow,” Janet said, without even opening her eyes.

“I can’t believe that our marriage will start with so many years apart. I don’t want to leave you, but going is something that I have to do. Does that make any sense?”

Janet sighed, seeing that she wasn’t going to go back to sleep as soon as she had hoped. “I told you that I understand. If I didn’t, I wouldn’t have wanted to get married before you went. And it’s not as if we won’t be able to communicate. It won’t be easy, but it won’t be terrible either.”

“Maybe my father was right. Maybe we should have waited. I don’t want you to resent me for having to be trapped in this marriage while you are here all alone.”

Janet shifted in bed to look at her. “Trapped? Sam, I love you. I wanted to marry you so that no matter what happens, at least we could have these moments together, and I would always be your wife.”

“You think that now, when I’m with you, but how will you feel after years alone?”

“I’ll never be alone, as long as I carry you in my heart. Now can we please go back to sleep? You do realize that we are both going back to space tomorrow, don’t you?”

Sam laughed at that last part. “Yes, how could I forget? Gravity on Earth is always so oppressing.”

Janet rested her head on Sam’s shoulder. “I never knew what was missing in my life until the day I decided to become a debris collector. I still don’t know if what I can’t stand to lose is you or space, but I hope that I never have to find out. You can go to the other side of the solar system, but the only thing I ask you is that you come back to me safe.”

Sam kissed the top of her head. “I will, I promise.”


End file.
